La Cosa Nostra
by An Offer You Cant Refuse
Summary: Based on Mario Puzo's The Godfather-Michael Corleone has returned home from college and he faces many challenges throughout this time
1. Intro

It was a cold day in late February, no snow was falling and it was getting a little hotter by the day. A black Cadillac pulled up to the gates of the familiar entrance to the Corleone estate. Michael looked out the car window to see Tom Hagen, a family friend waiting for him. The car stopped and Michael Corleone stepped out and onto his father's estate.  
  
"Michael! Long time no see," Tom exclaimed as he walked up to greet him.  
  
Michael smiled. He was happy to be home from college. There was some important news he had to tell his father, Don Corleone.  
  
"Hello Tom. How's everything going?"  
  
Tom sighed," Well its been busy around here with your sister's wedding and all."  
  
Michael walked into the house accompanied by Tom. Everything looked just the same except for more guests than usual. He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his sleek black hair.  
  
"Michael your home!"  
  
It was his younger sister Connie. She ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Its good to see you too," laughed Michael, slightly surprised by his sister.  
  
Tom tapped Michael on the shoulder. "Your father wants to see you."  
  
Michael said goodbye to his sister and walked upstairs to his father's office. He entered the dimly lit room and noticed his older brothers Sonny and Fredo sitting on the couch. 


	2. The Big News

"Mikey how was college," asked Sonny, the eldest brother of the Don's sons.  
  
"Good," Michael replied as he turned to speak to his father," Father I have something to tell you that's really important."  
  
Don Corleone sat at his desk. He said in his deep voice," Go on Michael."  
  
"I'm getting married. Her name is Kay, we met in college."  
  
"How come we've never met her," interrupted Sonny.  
  
"You'll meet her next week. She's coming to Connie's wedding."  
  
There was awkward silence in the room. It seemed so tense. Finally, Fredo walked up to Michael and congratulated him with a hug. In turn Sonny hugged Michael and finally Don Corleone. With that Michael left to meet Kay at the nearby hotel.  
  
"I'll see you in a couple weeks," he said to Tom as he walked out of the house.  
  
It was about seven in the evening when he met Kay Adams a very pretty American woman was fair haired and very intelligent. Michael checked in and they walked up to their hotel room. Kay sat down in one of the armchairs after unpacking her suitcase. She was curious about Michael's unknown family since he hardly talked about them.  
  
"Tell me about your family. You never talk about them," Kay said with a small smile.  
  
"Um...I have two older brothers. The oldest one is Sanitino or Sonny then there's Frederico or Fredo. You'll meet them both at the wedding and you'll meet Tom who's practically my brother," Michael explained while unpacking. 


	3. Wedding Party

"What about your father?"  
  
"You'll meet him also," he said simply. He didn't want to tell her what his father's occupation was at the moment.  
  
"Well, what's he like?"  
  
"The less said the better"  
  
Kay looked at him with a frown. Michael noticed but said nothing.  
  
The next week was busier than other weeks before. That Sunday would be Connie's wedding. Michael was gone most of the week due to the fact that he was one of the best men alongside Sonny and Fredo. The days went by quickly and soon it was Sunday.  
  
"Kay are you ready yet?" asked Michael who was sitting in an armchair in the hotel room.  
  
"Yes hold on," called Kay from the restroom where she was putting the final touches on her hair.  
  
"Finally," Michael said as he walked out of the hotel room.  
  
They took a taxi since Tom had advised the family to take taxis instead of family cars. When they reached the Corleone estate music was in the air. Michael led Kay through the crowd to a secluded table.  
  
"Kay, my family is known as a top family in the mafia in New York City. The Corleone family," Michael said with a sigh. He was glad he had said it since she'd want to know about his family.  
  
"So that's why you never talk about your family. Your father is the boss of the family?" she said with excitement.  
  
"He's the don its like the boss."  
  
"Where's your brothers I want to meet them."  
  
Michael stood up and took Kay's hand." Alright there's Sonny," he said while walking over to Sonny with Kay by his side.  
  
"Mikey! Your back," Sonny said while patting Michael on the back.  
  
"Sonny this is Kay," Michael replied," Kay this is Sonny my oldest brother who used to get me into a lot of trouble."  
  
"Nice to meet you Kay and when was the last time I got you in trouble Mikey?" Sonny said with a grin. 


	4. The Family

"The dog,cat,and parrot incident," replied Michael.  
  
Michael showed Kay some of the other guests and told her stories about them.  
  
"What's the dog,cat,and parrot incident?" asked Kay  
  
"Sonny had a parrot and one day the neighbor's cat killed Sonny's parrot. Sonny was so mad he used his slingshot to shoot a rock at the cat. He succeeded in killing the cat. Then, the family dog attacked the dead cat and managed to throw the cat into the pool. I came out to see what Sonny was doing and later my father came out and asked what we were doing. Sonny said that I had killed the cat and then my father yelled at me."  
  
Just then Michael saw Tom walking through the crowd of guests." Tom over here!" called Michael as he beckoned Tom to their table.  
  
"Nice to see you again," Tom replied. He gave Michael a brotherly hug.  
  
"Kay this is Tom Hagen and Tom this is Kay."  
  
Kay shook Tom's hand," Nice to meet you."  
  
"Well I'd better get back to work...have you seen Sonny?"  
  
"We just saw him just a couple minutes ago. Have you seen Fredo?" asked Michael.  
  
"He's in your father's office like usual."  
  
When Tom left Michael told Kay about how Tom had come to live with the Corleone Family.  
  
"Your father seems so nice after hearing about Tom," Kay said happily.  
  
"He's done some pretty bad things in the past."  
  
"Like what? Kill?!"  
  
"I can't tell you some things."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Its apart of omerta. Whatever goes on in the family stays in the family." 


	5. The Arguement

"Well how am I supposed to trust your family?"  
  
"Well, do you trust me?"  
  
"Well....."  
  
"Do you?!"  
  
"How can I ..."  
  
"Trust me?!"  
  
"I....I don't know...."  
  
"Your supposed to trust me!"  
  
"Calm down Michael...people are staring......"  
  
"I don't care! I'm not going to calm down unless you trust me!"  
  
"Michael...."  
  
Michael walked away without looking back at Kay. He knew there wasn't anything he could do. Sonny was nowhere to be found so he went up to Clemenza. Clemenza had always been there for Michael even as a kid.  
  
"Clemenza....I need you to do me a favor," Michael said quietly.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"I need to talk to my father...can you take my fiancée back to our hotel for me?"  
  
"Sure I'll get Tessio or Paulie too right away."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Michael walked back to Kay. "I need to talk to my father...Tessio or Paulie will take you back to the hotel...I'll talk to you when I get back."  
  
"Alright," Kay replied.  
  
He walked to his father's office and knocked on the closed door but nobody answered. Finally, Tom came out ,"Your father is busy at the moment."  
  
"I need to talk to him for a minute."  
  
"He's busy but he told me to tell you that he wants you to go with Sonny and Fredo to see you father's friend in the hospital. His name is Genco Abbandando."  
  
"Alright tell Sonny and Fredo I'll meet them at the hospital." 


	6. At The Hospital

Michael drove to the hospital .Fredo and Sonny weren't there yet so he waited outside the hospital.  
  
"Michael! Michael!" Michael turned to see Sonny calling him." Have you seen Genco?"  
  
"No I just got here," Michael answered.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"So......"Michael ran his fingers through his hair," Where's Fredo?"  
  
"He's coming," Sonny replied.  
  
Suddenly Hafellia the insane member of the Corleone family ran up to them speaking Italian rapidly. Michael looked at Sonny in a confused way. "Oobatz du pazzu, "Sonny whispered Michael.  
  
"Sonny, I don't speak Italian well."  
  
"It means he's going crazy."  
  
"Oh...ok."  
  
"Idiotso," Sonny muttered.  
  
"Hey I know what that means!"  
  
"Damn."  
  
Finally, Hafellia stopped chattering. There came a loud bang at the door. Everyone stopped. Then, Sonny opened it, and stepped into the hospital. "Michael stay here."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Stay here."  
  
Sonny walked in slowly. Michael waited outside for Fredo. Then, two cars pulled up and the don of the rival mafia family stepped out. Don Sollozzo walked up to Michael.  
  
"Tell your father I'm sorry it had to be like this," Sollozzo whispered in Michael's ear.  
  
Sollozzo nodded to his guards who ran into the hospital after Sonny.  
  
"Sonny!" Michael yelled.  
  
Michael felt pain seize him as Sollozzo punched him down. Sollozzo's hit men began to beat him up. Michael tried to fight back but slowly fell unconscious. 


	7. Waking Up

When he woke up he was in the Corleone house. Kay was sitting beside him. He noticed his two brothers sitting on the couches and Tom standing next to Michael's father.  
  
"What's going on?" Michael asked quietly  
  
"Your alright!" Kay exclaimed as she hugged him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You were beaten up and Fredo found you outside the hospital."  
  
"What happened?" Michael asked, felling odd.  
  
"I don't know but you were attacked by another rival family." Sonny answered.  
  
"Oh Michael!" Kay went to hug him again.  
  
"Kay don't! I don't feel well," Michael said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Kay do me a favor."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I want you to go to the Long Beach estate. You'll be safe there."  
  
"Alright......but"  
  
"Kay trust me you'll be safer there. Tom, I want you to get Clemenza or Tessio to drive Kay there."  
  
Tom nodded as he walked out of the room. In a couple minutes he came back. " Kay its time," Tom said.  
  
"Ok,"she said .Kay leaned over and kissed Michael.Then,she left.  
  
When the group was sure Kay was gone Michael sat up in bed.  
  
"Sonny how did you get out of there alive?" Michael asked  
  
"I heard you calling me and I heard people running up the stairs. So I hid in one of the empty patient rooms," Sonny replied.  
  
"Did Sollozzo tell you anything?" asked Don Corleone.  
  
"He said he was sorry it had to be like that."  
  
"What are we gonna do?" asked Sonny. 


End file.
